Tempat untuk Kembali
by anclyne
Summary: Yuuma hanya ingin pulang, ke tempat dimana ia berada. Cat!Isogai . Dedicated for Ratu Obeng!


_Ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei_

 _Cat!Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto_

 _Friendship_

 _warn: 2nd POV, typo(s)_

.

* * *

Kau tidak ingat sejak kapan diberi nama. Yang kau tau hanya, ia selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yuuma'. Dan kau selalu datang menghampirinya saat ia memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Yang sebenarnya, kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa sebutan itu adalah sebuah nama.

* * *

 **Tempat Untuk Kembali**

 **Story by anclyne**

 _ **Happy Birthday Ratu Obeng!**_

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu sedang terjadi hujan badai. Angin berhembus kencang, hingga mampu menjatuhkan keranjang sampah berbahan logam, memporandakan isinya keluar. Di bawah pohon, kau meringkuk mengigil. Bulu-bulu hitam yang berfungsi menghangatkan tubuhmu 'pun, tak ayal menjadi tak berguna. Layu dan basah, bercampur lumpur akibat jatuh dari kubangan air.

Rasa lapar mulai menguasai lambung kecilmu. Namun kau tau, di cuaca seperti ini sungguh mustahil untuk mendapatkan makanan. Kau hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu hingga mentari tampak dari balik awan.

Dari kejauhan, telingamu yang istimewa dapat mendengar suara cipak air. Langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekat ditengah suara rauman angin. Ia berhenti tepat di depanmu, kau tidak tau alasannya. Namun kau mendengar ia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kau mengerti. Setelahnya, ia menggendongmu. Kau tidak meronta, rasanya percuma melawan dari makhluk yang lebih besar darimu disaat kau sedang terluka.

Ah, benar juga. Bahkan dinginnya udara membuatmu mati rasa akan luka pada tubuhmu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kucing liar bertengkar dengan sesama. Sepele, memperebutkan sepotong kepala ikan, namun jika pasrah, kau tidak akan tau lagi kapan akan mendapatkan makanan. Sayangnya, hari ini kau harus menelan kekalahan, luka cakar pada kaki dan punggungmu yang menganga adalah bukti bahwa lemahnya dirinmu.

Di tengah derasnya hujan. Ia terus berlari sambil menggendongmu. Menggunakan tas yang ia bawa sebagai penghalau hujan dan angin yang menerpa penglihatannya. Kau tidak tau akan kemana ia membawamu. Hujan berhenti menghujam saat ia membawamu masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat teduh. Yang kau yakin adalah tempat tinggalnya.

Ia meletakanmu di atas handuk. Titik air yang berjatuhan dari tubuhmu terserap serat handuk. Menegadahkan lehermu, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda, pakaiannya basah. Hanya bedanya, handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan helai sewarna mentari terbenam miliknya. Lalu, ia mengeringkanmu dengan handuk yang kau pijak. Menekan-nekan perlahan tubuhmu. Rasanya berat air pada bulu-bulumu menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Ia mengambil sesuatu, kau tidak tau benda apa itu. Kau hanya bisa merasakan saat ia mengarahkan benda itu ke tubuhmu, mengembuskan angin hangat. Kau merasa nyaman karenanya, walau suara benda itu terdengar sangat bising ditelingamu. Bulu-bulu basahmu pun berangsur kering.

Ia melakukan sesuatu pada luka ditubuhmu. Entah apa itu, yang jelas kau merasa perih saat ia melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu. Lengkungan dibibirnya naik, dan ia mengelus punggungmu tanpa menyentuh luka ditubuhmu.

Saat itulah kau yakin, bahwa ia tidak punya niat jahat padamu.

.

.

Entah berapa bulan setelah peristiwa itu. Intensitas kau pergi keluar sedikit berkurang, mungkin hanya sebatas balkon _flat_ -nya saja. Ia menjagamu dengan baik, memberimu makan dan susu, juga tempat tidur nyaman. Walau pada awalnya, indra pengecapmu sempat menolak karena belum terbiasa dengan makanan higenis seperti irisan daging ikan tuna kalengan. Juga susu, cairan putih tawar itu sempat membuatmu diare beberapa waktu. Namun lambat laun, kau mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua, karena kucing liar sepertimu, hampir tak pernah dapat perlakuan seistimewa itu.

Untuk tidur, kau bebas berbaring di manapun. _Sofa_ , karpet, bahkan ia mengijinkanmu tidur dengannya.

Di saat kau merindukan dunia luar, ia tak melarangmu. Ia akan selalu membuka pintu balkon saat kau ingin keluar. Dan ketika kau tak dapat makanan di luar sana, kau kembali, dan ia akan menyambutmu dengan makanan.

Terus seperti itu.

.

.

Ada saat dimana, ia mengharuskanmu keluar dari _flat_ -nya, dan meletakkanmu di balkon. Kau ingin kembali masuk, namun sekeras apapun kau berusaha, hingga cakar kecilmu yang tajam menggores kaca, ia tetap tak membukanya. Ketika gadis itu datang. Kau tidak tau siapa gadis itu, kau hanya tau ia akan mengusirmu keluar saat gadis itu datang. Terakhir yang kau ingat, dengan bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui, ia berkata;

"Maaf ya, temanku alergi dengan bulu-bulumu."

Dan kau akan meringkuk semalaman di balkon. Tidak di _sofa_ empuk, karpet, atau di ranjangnya yang hangat. Karena di balik kaca pintu dengan tirai yang sedikit terbuka, kau bisa melihat ranjang tempatmu biasa berbaring telah ditempati oleh gadis itu.

.

Pernah terjadi ketika, ia hendak memberimu semangkuk susu. Setetes cairan merah jatuh tepat di atas susu. Kau tidak tau apa itu, namun saat ingin menjilat permukaan susu, ia segera mengambilnya kembali darimu. Kau menatapnya, sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti, ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangan. Namun kau masih bisa melihat, bahwa cairan merah itu berasal dari hidungnya. Dan ia kembali dengan semangkuk susu yang baru.

.

Ada saat kau sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan masuk kembali ke dalam _flat_ -nya. Ketika ia tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal. Kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu kaca. Gadis yang sering bertandang ke tempatnya selalu disana. Menyuapinya makan, ataupun meletakan handuk kecil di atas dahinya. Ketika terbangun, ia hanya tersenyum lemah melihatmu. Kau membalasnya dengan eongan. Memberinya isyarat bahwa kau ingin masuk. Walau begitu, pintu balkon tetap tak dibuka.

Hingga beberapa hari, kau sama sekali tak diizinkan masuk. Sampai akhirnya, kau harus kembali ke dunia luar untuk mengais makanan. Sayangnya, kau sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun untuk dimakan, berjalan menembus dinginnya malam dengan perut kosong. Begitu kembali, kau di sambut olehnya. Kau yakin ia mencarimu, karena ia segera memberikan semangkuk susu dan ikan kalengan. Sambil melahap hidanganmu, ia mengelus bulu-bulumu. Kau menatapnya. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat lemah. Namun tetap tersenyum. Spontan kau membalas senyumnya dengan eongan.

Suaramu yang bersemangat justru membangunkan gadis di dalam yang sedang terlelap di pinggir ranjang. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara keras padanya, hingga reflek membangkitkan insting defensifmu. Gadis itu kembali mengunci pintu dan membimbing ia untuk kembali ke ranjang.

.

Sore hari, saat kau kembali dari mencari makan. Kau mendapati pintu kaca balkon tertutup rapat oleh tirai. Kau juga tak menemukan tanda-tanda orang di dalam sana. Sekuat apapun kau coba membuka jendela, hanya meninggalkan goresan akibat cakar tajam milikmu. Kau mengeong berusaha memanggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Kau hanya bisa kembali meringkuk disana.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tirai jendela kembali terbuka. Namun bukan pemuda itu yang tertangkap dalam penglihatanmu, tetapi gadis itu. Kau melihatnya memasukan beberapa pakaian yang di ambil dari lemari _nya_ untuk dimasukan ke dalam koper. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu ia kembali menutup tirai jendela tanpa menghiraukanmu.

Kau turun dari balkon. Mencoba mengikutinya dari atas tembok-tembok pagar rumah. Sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan putih nan besar. Penuh manusia lalu lalang. Kau terus mengikutinya hingga pintu masuk. Sayangnya seorang bertubuh besar berseragam lebih dulu menangkapmu. Kau tak berdaya dalam cengkraman tangannya. Terakhir yang kau lihat hanya tubuh gadis itu menghilang, sebelum kau merasakan tubuhmu nyeri membentur aspal, karena dilempar kasar oleh pria besar itu.

Kau tak menyerah. Dengan kaki-kaki kecil nan pendekmu, kau berkeliling di sekitar bangunan besar. Rumput-rumput hijau pendek yang basah akibat hujan tadi malam membuatmu tak nyaman. Kau 'pun naik ke dahan pohon. Melompatinya, menancapkan cakarmu pada batang pohon agar tak terjatuh. Sampai pada dahan yang lumayan tinggi. Cukup hingga membuatmu dapat melihat jendela-jendela kamar yang terbuka. Lensa emas berpupil almond milikmu menemukan dia. Pemuda itu. Dalam ruangan, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan alat-alat yang tak kau ketahui nama dan fungsinya, menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kau tau ia sedang tertidur dari dadanya yang naik turun. Kau mengeong, mencoba memanggilnya, namun ia tetap bergeming. Kau ingin masuk, namun jendela kaca itu terkunci. Kau hanya bisa menunggunya dari atas dahan pohon.

.

Kau tak tau berapa lama terus kembali ke sana. Kau hanya ingat ketika hari hujan, panas terik, daun-daun berguguran, hingga salju dingin berjatuhan. Kau terus kembali kesana, tak peduli berapa lama mengais tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari bangunan untuk mencari makan, dan lusuhnya bulu-bulu halusmu. Kau terus kembali, menunggunya terbangun.

Sampai suatu hari, beberapa orang berpakaian putih datang. Kau tau jika setiap hari terdapat orang berpakaian putih masuk ke dalam ruangan _nya_ , entah melakukan apa padanya, atau mengganti tabung kosong yang menggantung dengan selang terhubung pada lengannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, mereka terlihat panik. Dan gadis itu, kau melihatnya disana sedang menangis tersedu.

Kau tak tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kau hanya tau bahwa kekosongan merayap di dadamu. Sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi kau tak tau apa itu.

Kau masih di sana saat tubuhnya ditutup kain putih hingga kepala. Dan dipindahkan, tak tau kemana. Kau tak bisa mengikutinya.

Kau hanya terus menunggu. Menatap ruangan kosong itu. Sampai kau yakin, bahwa ia tak akan kembali ke sana.

Kau turun dari dahan. Melompat ke permukaan tanah. Berjalan, hingga sampai di depan _flat_ -nya lalu naik ke balkon. Tirai masih tertutup, tak berubah dari terakhir kau tinggal. Lantainya tertutup debu dan dedaunan kering.

Kosong.

Ia juga tak kembali ke sini.

Kau mengeong keras memanggilnya.

Hanya angin yang menjawab.

Pintu itu, tak pernah lagi terbuka untukmu.

.

.

.

Kau tidak tau berapa lama setelah kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau hanya terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Diantara kaki-kaki panjang manusia, kau hanya makhluk kecil yang lemah. Kau tau akan kodratmu.

Kau kembali pada habitat lamamu, mengais makanan dari tempat sampah. Bertengkar saling cakar memperebutkan sepotong ekor ikan. Kau hanya bisa menjilati lukamu. Pasrah jika luka itu tak dapat kau capai. Membiarkannya mengering sendiri.

Ketika haus, kau hanya minum dari air kubangan yang menurutmu masih layak. Kejamnya dunia luar kembali kau jalani. Tak ada lagi _sofa_ empuk, karpet, atau ranjang hangat. Elusan penuh perasaan pada bulu-bulu hitammu. Dan yang terpenting, senyum cerah yang hanya ditunjukkan untukmu.

Kau sedang meringkuk di sebuah lorong sempit di antara tembok pertokoan. Kau lengah, musuh bagi semua hewan liar. Kau tertangkap olehnya, petugas hewan liar membawamu masuk ke dalam mobil. Memasukanmu dalam kandang besi. Kau tak berdaya saat melihat teman sejenismu juga tertangkap.

Sampai akhirnya, kandang besi tempatmu berada dipindahkan ke suatu ruangan. Saling bertumpuk dengan kandang lain, ruangan itu penuh hewan sejenismu juga anjing pun disana. Mereka semua hanya bisa menggonggong dan mengeong. Namun kau hanya diam. Kau tau bahwa itu percuma. Kau hanya makhluk lemah. Selama ini kau selalu berhasil lolos, jika sampai tertangkap maka itu adalah takdirmu.

Beberapa hari berlalu sampai sebuah keluarga. Terlihat memperhatikan kau dan teman-temanmu satu persatu, dibimbing oleh petugas yang berjaga. Sepertinya hendak mengadopsi.

Seorang anak memasukan jari-jarinya ke sela kandangmu. Seolah ingin bermain, namun pada akhinya anak itu menunjuk kucing di sebelahmu. Keluarga itupun membawa pulang kucing tersebut. Dan kau masih tetap disana. Walau kau juga ingin ada seseorang yang membawamu pulang, namun yang kau harap hanya _dia_.

.

Hampir dua minggu, petugas membuka kandangmu. Membawamu ke ruangan yang sangat dingin, juga berbau aneh. Kau tak suka bau aneh itu menyeruak dalam indra penciummu. Kau tak tau apa yang hendak ia lakukan ketika ia mengeluarkan benda dengan ujung runcing. Kedua tangannya berbalut sarung tangan _nylon_. Menekan benda itu pelan hingga membuat ujungnya mengeluarkan tetes cairan. Lalu menyusukkannya pada permukaan kulitmu yang berbalut bulu.

Dingin.

Rasa dingin perlahan merayap ke sekujur tubuhmu. Kelopak matamu mulai berat. Sangat berat hingga melemahkan syaraf-syarafmu. Membuatmu melayang, teringat akan _tempat itu_ , tempat _nya_. Tempat kau pulang.

Apa kau tak dapat kembali ke sana?

Walau sekali, kau ingin kembali ke sana. Pintu kaca yang tertutup itu.

Saat kelopak matamu tertutup sempurna. Samar, kau dapat mendengar suaranya.

 _"Yuuma."_

Memanggil namamu.

Ia membuka pintu itu untukmu, dan kau disambut oleh senyumnya.

Kau mengeong penuh suka cita.

Karena akhirnya, kau dapat bertemu kembali dengannya.

Tempat kau kembali.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

.

* * *

a/n:

Habede ka Kuo, yang ultahnya minta disamain kaya Tagi. Sorry kalo kadonya kurang istimewa, semoga sukses di sana! ku selalu doakan. hshs :)) /melipir

btw buat yang belom tau penyebab yuuma matinya kenapa;

Dia mati karena _Euthanasia_ , metode yang bisa dibilang 'suntik mati'. Menyuntikkan cairan _pentobarbital_ atau _sodium thiopental_ berdosis tinggi ke tubuh hewan, biasanya ngga lebih dari tiga puluh detik binatang yang disuntik cairan ini akan mati. metode membunuh paling cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. _Euthanasia_ biasanya dialami sama hewan yang luka parah dan ngga ada yang mau ngadopsi. lengkapnya bisa cari di gugel hhe:))

Terimakasih yang udah bersedia mampir :))

Dori

 ** _11102015_**


End file.
